The Quiet Things No- One Ever Knows
by LITERALLYLEN
Summary: Composed of old money wealth and counterfeit grins, La Roose City is the capitol of Napaj where secrets spread quicker than wildfires and seven teens will navigate unchartered grounds of finding their purpose. They'll go through successes and hardships in equal measures, punctured with romance. / Contest v Brunette including Poke and Ikari


**The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows**

**..**

**..**

**Part I**

**How cruel, your veins are full of ice-water and mine are boiling.**

**Emily Brontë,**

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 1**

**The Brownstone is large and imposing, accented with rose gardens and a stone paved walkway to it's front entrance. Not an irregular fashion of build Drew realizes when he scans down the street of matching homes. Though it is the complete antithesis to their family's estate back in Twin Leaf, Sinnoh. Where he and his sister could have bounded for countless hours through the acres and acres of land composed of strawberry fields to get lost inside of, and lakes to jump into and trees to climb up. In contrary, everything in LaRoose is compact and efficiently built, painting a portrait of bustling city life and fast paced motives.**

Drew knows full and well that the city is where the intellectual elite and exuberantly wealthy have chosen to cluster, and for argument's sake, the Hayden-Berlitz household is the epitome of such… But still, it's strange that he'll be finishing off his final years of High School here over the town he had come to regard as his home. yeah, the Haydens have always owned property in LaRoose, after all his father owning the endlessly successful Battle Tower, and other investments speckled around. But ever since his marriage to Johanna Berlitz, they resided back in Sinnoh for the bulk of the year. Twin Leaf is where Drew and Dawn first became siblings, where they first went to school and had play dates and talent shows and a whole plethora of childhood memories. It's their home, simple and true, And sure, LaRoose is acclaimed for it's premier universities and internships for everything that ranges from Pokemon related careers to fields in business and healthcare and the law, but still… Twin Leaf is his home, where he built a life with friends and aspirations and now that's all gone to the wind.

But now he's in the center of old money wealth and superfluous vanity contests that he supposes he'll just have to get acclimated with if he wants to survive the last few years of schooling he needs to finally get his father's blessing to head out on his own and start his journey to perform in contests and become Hoenn's top Coordinator before taking the reigns of Hayden Corporation.

It's all very daunting if he's being honest.

Drew's pulled out of his thoughts when a bubbly and beaming Dawn struts past him to the leather sectional in their front parlor, ruffling his hair on the way.

"Seems like we're extra broody today bubs," she chortles, but Drew doesn't bother to reply, just waggles his tongue out at her, which just makes Dawn laugh.

"Kids," Johanna calls from the next room over. "We need some help bringing some spare boxes to the upper level."

"Isn't that why we hired movers?" Drew gripes quiet enough so she can't hear.

"You know mom, why make someone else do something we can do ourselves," Dawn says in her best approximation of Johanna's velvet like timbre.

"Yes dearest, whatever you think is best," Drew retorts in a mimic of his father's posturing accent, which tells to a life being brought up with endless trust funds and country club socials and summers to kalos.

The siblings share a conspiratorial chuckle before making their way to Johanna.

At least he has Dawn to help navigate this entirely new world.

The breakfast spread is as expansive and pleasing to the eye as usual, May mildly notes while taking a seat to her father's left and directly across from her younger brother, Caroline making a small toot of disapproval while smoothing down a rebellious curl that fell out of May's high pony.

"Good morning Angel," Norman greets with a gulp of his coffee, already clad in his suit of the day— such opposing attire to his old athletic wear he'd sport while standing as one of the elite four members of all Hoenn. Now, as the Chancellor of the region— only matched in power by the Champion— he looks distinguished and respectable and nothing like the father who use to rough house with her in their endless yard, rolling around in mud and sod and twirling in the Petelberg rain.

"Morning Daddy, Mom." May says with one of her more dazzling grins, the one that the media always fawns over, the one she shares with her top model turned fashion designer mother.

The Powell home is in top form today, employees already rushing around to tidy up after they'd been in Alola for the past month for some rest and relaxation. As usual, everyone's dressed for the day by the time Breakfast is set and she knows that her parents expect that she and Max's schedules are filled with social visits and volunteer hours before the school year starts and they're both consumed in their respective clubs and sports and other obligations.

"May dearest, did you decide what you'll be wearing to the Waterflower's brunch tomorrow?" Caroline asks, noncommittal while excepting the plate of fruits that Ken, one of their hired help, hands her a fresh plate of fruit.

"Mhmm, I was thinking that white lace Dolce & Gabbana dress that we got from Lilycove at the start of the summer? I haven't worn it yet and was thinking that I'd maybe pair it with that coral Chanel bag from Nana?"

Caroline levels May with an unimpressed look.

"No good, it's to plane," she says with a winkled nose and shake of the head. "We want prim but ostentatious. You'll be making your debut into society soon enough, and we want you to still be recognized as the belle of any ball by the time it comes, isn't that right dear?"

Norman nods, passive, and May doesn't bother to argue, just smiles like anytime before and starts to cut into her omelet. May tries not to feel like she still isn't enough, and hopes that it works.

"So you kids got any plans for today?" Norman asks, flipping open the latest issue of La Roose Times.

"Me and Viv are going to the Library," Max tells him, slurping down his juice hurriedly.

"Ah, look at Maxie and his little girlfriend," May faux swoons.

"Put a sock in it," he huffs, narrowly missing her with a peace of his toast.

"Settle down Maxwell," Norman says in a distinct warning, making the pair of them straighten.

"And you May?"

Right then, there's a sudden wrapping to their door and Ken scrambles over to answer.

"Actually that's my plans right there," May beams as Gary, her oldest and dearest friend, strolls in with a lopsided grin and hands stuffed into his slacks.

"G'morning Powell Posse!" He says with bright eyes and showing off his even brighter teeth, moving so that he's close to May while shaking hands with Norman.

"Garret, how are you?" The older man smiles with his crooked grin that probably won him his seat on it's own— his merits set aside.

"I'm well sir, and my grandfather sends his best, said he missed your company while you were on Holiday."

"Oh how sweet," Caroline gushes, May just roles her eyes as inconspicuously as possible while collecting herself and standing up. "We'll see him tomorrow, won't we?"

"Of course Mrs. Powell," he assures, bowing his head towards her only slightly.

"Well I promised that I'd help sketch some new pokemon the Professor was given for the fall." May explains, straightening her bubblegum pink top and trying to pull down her tight, white shorts.

"Well be back in time for dinner love," Caroline calls out, May already dragging Gary behind her to the front.

"Of course, by now!" She responds with as little irritation as she could muster.

"Nice seeing you Chancellor, Madam chancellor!"

May slams shut the doorway before they could hear their responce, glaring at Gary's smug face.

"You are such a kiss up, do you know that?"

His head rolls back in laughter, auburn hair falling to the side, surprisingly unjelled for the day.

"Hey, gotta get on their good side now if they're gonna be my in-laws in a few years," Gary goads, lagging after May. She's really not surprised when she turns back to find him staring at her ass.

"You wish, _pig_," she punches his shoulder, cross, while slowing down her pace, breathing in the fresh air and beautiful promenade of the La Roose suburb. "You seem to forget that I'm in a very happy relationship with my boyfriend?"

"Please," Gary snorts, still rubbing the spot where she hit him. "Birch is like a petty little wasp who wishes he could be me."

"God, I can't believe I didn't suffocate from your ego back in Alola." May sniffs, surprised when Gary playfully snakes his arms around her petite waste and picks her up effortlessly.

"Oh c'mon Princess, you missed me, admit it."

"Put me down doDo," she fumes, and Gary does as told, leaning a hand against the wall of the alley they cut through so that their faces are only inches apart.

"I missed you May," he says, soft and sincere, which makes a smile bloom across her own face.

"Yeah, well sometimes I missed you, i suppose," she begrudges, hugging him close. "But you're still a prick talking about Brendan like that."

May seriously worries that Gary's gonna strain something with how hard he's rolling his eyes.

"Oh c'mon May, we both know that this's inevitable babe, why are you so against it?"

"You _wish_ this was inevitable," May corrects with silver coded words.

"Oy! My heart," Gary clutches his hand to his chest, making May laugh at his overdone antics. "You pain me Maybella Powell. If it were not the law of this land I would challenge you to a duel at dusk!"

"Gary shut _up_!" May hates how he's one of the hand full of people who could do this to her, make her feel so light and bubbling and distract her from any stupid hardships she hates to think about. Gary always makes her laugh and looks at her like she's the brightest spot of his day, like she matters in his world.

May has always striven to matter.

"I speak nothing but truths Powell," he pouts, arms crossed against his chest, and brows furrowed ridiculously.

"Poor you," she croons. "Now get off it and let's go, I already texted Mist and everyone to meet us there."

"Ah, okay, _fine_," Gary sighs, put upon. "Whatever you say."

May squeals with joy when he picks her up again to race to his place, and everything feels golden for that sparing moment.

**Author's Note: OMG Thank you so so so much to anyone who's decided to read this little FIC that's purely just for my own amusement and fun. I know Poke HS FICS are the absolute worst but also i'm trash so it works lmfaoXD **

**I was inspired to write this after reading The Misfits by WeAreTheStuffofLegends which had one of my fav characterizations of May, and well this obviously came out lolXD**

**It would mean the world and galaxy and all the stars if you left me a review what you think fo the story so far and what you don't or do like! **

**Depending on the response I hope to have the next chap out in just a couple of days, it's fun to write so I don't see that as too difficult lol.**

**I really really hope to hear from you soon!**

**All My Love!**

**~Lend**


End file.
